


Deepest Depths

by zenelly



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, M/M, Nightmares, poor kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Leopika Week 2016, Day 4: Violet/Loss

  Leorio wakes to the feeling of hands around his wrist, and he’s pulling away, going for the knife he keeps on him before conscious thought fully activates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do angst very well i'm so sorry, I just want them to be happy

Leorio wakes to the feeling of hands around his wrist, and he’s pulling away, going for the knife he keeps on him before conscious thought fully activates. He breaks the grip on his wrist just in time to fall off the bed, and he blinks once, twice, as a warm body follows him. His thoughts catch up, and he blinks up at Kurapika’s pale, pale face in the darkness.

“Leorio, no,” Kurapika gasps. “No.”

_ Shit _ .

“Kurapika, shit, are you okay?” Leorio asks, dropping the knife with a clatter. He checks Kurapika over quickly, running his hands across Kurapika’s shaking body, and comes away clean. Letting out a sigh of relief, Leorio turns the check into gentle petting, rubbing Kurapika’s back and pushing blond hair out of his face to reveal tear-streaked cheeks. “Hey, babe, hey, what’s wrong?”

For a moment, he doesn’t know if Kurapika will be able to answer him. His breathing is erratic at best, and his hands are trembling as he rests them on Leorio’s shoulders. “I… They got you.”

There is no question, even with how tired Leorio is, of who  _ they _ are. 

“It was just a nightmare, dearheart,” he murmurs, drawing Kurapika down. He tucks his chin over Kurapika’s cheek, kissing him somewhere in the vicinity of his temple, and keeps running soothing hands over his lover’s body. He wishes he could say these nightmares were infrequent, but they are at least not frequently this bad. “You were checking my pulse, right? And you can hear me and my heartbeat now. I’m fine, okay?”

“Please, not you too,” Kurapika says between sobs. He is gasping for air, deep and heavy and on the verge of hyperventilation. “I can’t lose you too.”

Leorio holds him tight, murmuring gentle condolences, and weathers this storm as he has and as he will, until the day Kurapika will finally not cry out in his sleep, when his mind is finally put to rest.


End file.
